


Closer

by luckycapri24



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, SASO2015, mentions of SouRin and ReiGisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycapri24/pseuds/luckycapri24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've travelled far distance-wise, but have they travelled far enough relationship-wise? Avatar!AU </p><p>For SASO2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

He had first met Haruka at the docks when he prepared to board to return home, only to be stopped by a firm grip on his wrist.

“Don’t go,” The boy had whispered, his eyes shadowed by a dark fringe of hair. “Don’t go.” He repeated, this time more quietly, hesitance and nervousness obvious in his tone.

Makoto isn’t sure what compelled him to stay with the boy. But as he stood there at the dock, waving farewell at the members as they headed back to the Southern Water Tribe, and feeling more excited about the thought of taking care of Haruka than he was sad at the thought of leaving his tribe, he believed the reason to be something truly special. Something that his young brain just wasn’t ready to comprehend yet.

It’s been six years since then and five and a half since he found out that Haruka was a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe. And that he also happened to be the avatar.

“Makoto,” a voice murmurs behind him, breath hot against his bare neck and Makoto shivers, face turning a bright scarlet that was, thankfully, hidden under the cover of night. He waits a few minutes for the red to subside, before turning to lie on his back, head turned slightly towards Haruka to indicate that he was listening.

“It’s been six years.” A statement. Makoto curls his fingers around the edge of his sleeping bag but otherwise stays frozen. He doesn’t want to interrupt whatever Haruka is about to say.

“Maybe it’s time.” Haruka whispers into the wind and Makoto bites his lip in anxiousness. There had been many times where the two had found themselves draped over each other underneath the bright night sky, lips locked together and eyes twinkling almost as bright as the stars above them.

He shivers and nestles deeper into his bag. It would’ve been useful to have a firebender around right now, but Rin had already left with Sousuke to Republic City last night and it had been many, many months since he was last face to face with Nagisa, the exuberant firebender, and his much calmer, yet odder friend, Rei.

Makoto could, of course, ask Haruka to conjure a fire for them but he was afraid of breaking the atmosphere. He could stay cold long enough to hear the rest of Haruka’s words. He can.

The sound of a sleeping bag unzipping causes Makoto to turn his head towards Haruka, only to hiss as his own bag was opened. He mentally cries out an apology to whatever being he had angered before a warm body stuffs itself beside him. The sound of the zipper closing escapes Makoto’s notice because all he can hear is his heart thudding against his chest and the sound of his heavy, panicked breathing.

He feels two arms snake themselves around his torso and Haruka nose his shoulder then settle by his neck, his breathing causing goose bumps to rise on Makoto’s skin even though the sleeping bag was almost at a feverish temperature.

“As I was saying,” Haruka continued, each huff of breath he took, tickling Makoto’s neck. “Maybe it’s time you started calling me Haru instead.”

Makoto stares at the sky lit with stars instead, wondering why he ever fell for this man.

“And that, maybe,” Here, Haruk- no, Haru – pauses, his voice slightly nervous, “we should get together. Officially this time.”

That was all it took for Makoto to twist around and kiss the air right out of the boy.


End file.
